I Win
by total-whovian
Summary: This fic is for Martha. The first chapter is about the reactions of the team towards Shandy's first date. The second chapter will be about a double date with Provenza and Patrice. Enjoy!


**I Win**

 **Author's note:** This is for Martha and it based on the prompt about the squad finding out about Shandy and their reactions. The second chapter will be dinner with the Provenzas. This one might be a little short because I am running out of time and still have a few more to write. Enjoy J

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything MC related.

"So they officially went out of a date?" Sykes asked as she approached Rusty.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Andy took her to Serve last night."

"Serve?" Julio asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, I've heard of it! Cooper wants to take me there," Amy smiled, "It's supposed to be one of the most romantic restaurants in LA."

"Now, just hold on a minute," Provenza walked forward to stand in front of Amy, "And this was an official date, right? He actually asked her out on a date without any pretenses?"

"Yes," Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Holy crap!" Tao shouted, "I can't believe Andy actually asked her out."

"It's about time he did something," Buzz said from his desk.

"So who won the bet then?" Julio turned to Tao, who quickly pulled up their bets.

"None of us," he said while laughing, "but the winner won big."

"Who won then? Everyone is here!" Provenza was not happy about not winning, but he wanted to know who was able to predict his partner's actions better than him.

"Hobbs," Tao said simply before everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Hobbs?!" Provenza shouted.

"That's what he said, Lieutenant. You might want to turn your hearing aids up," Amy smiled as he glared t her.

"Okay, well I am going to leave now," Rusty started to escape, but was stopped by Provenza calling out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere that is not the condo. Sharon invited Andy over for dinner and I do not want to watch them flirt," he shivered as she said the word 'flirt.'

"They are on another date?" Tao asked surprised.

"The Captain isn't wasting any time," Amy smirked as she watched Provenza and Rusty instantly give her looks of disgust.

Little did all of them know that back at the condo Andy and Sharon were laughing over the little pool that the squad had started.

"I promise I had no clue, Sharon," Andy laughed as she told him about it.

"I know you didn't," she smiled while reaching for his hand, "But I did."

"You did?" he asked amazed.

"I found out about it from Morales a while ago," she laughed, "I also know who won."

He just stared at her and waited for some kind of explanation. She was truly amazing and if he were being honest with himself, it shouldn't surprise him that she knew all of this.

"Andrea won. I told her about the bet and said that I thought you were close to asking me out on a real date. She put in her bet the next day and said that nobody else was even close."

"You knew that I was going to ask you out?" Andy's jaw dropped.

"I had a feeling," she hummed, "Plus, every time you got near me you were extremely nervous, which was the same kind of behavior you had when you asked me to all of our other 'non-date.' I figured since we talked about the fact that I wanted you to be honest with me when you asked me to do something you had to be asking me out for real."

Chuckling, Andy nodded before taking her hand again.

"You truly are an amazing detective," he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Lieutenant," she grinned before leaning into his embrace, "Oh!"

"Yes?"

"Andrea is splitting the winnings with us, and it should be enough for us to have a fancy date on the squad's tab."

"Well," he pulled her in close, "Wherever you want to go, we will go."

"Next Friday?" she asked quickly.

"Of course," he laughed as he could see the cogs turning in her head.

He couldn't wait to tell Provenza that Sharon had figured it all out and even got a part of the winnings. Maybe he could convince Sharon to turn next Friday's dinner into a double date with Provenza and Patrice.

TBC…


End file.
